


Day 4: Full Moon

by Dimirti



Series: 31 Days of McHanzo [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hanzo has prosthetics in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: The world outside was oddly bright, the moonlight bouncing off the snow and surrounding the cabin in an ethereal glow. Hanzo had at first been adverse to the idea of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, waiting for help to possibly never arrive. A few days is all it took to convince him he didn't want to leave.





	Day 4: Full Moon

The world outside was oddly bright, the moonlight bouncing off the snow and surrounding the cabin in an ethereal glow. Hanzo had at first been adverse to the idea of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, waiting for help to possibly never arrive. A few days is all it took to convince him he didn't want to leave. It helped that McCree was there to spend his time with.

He stepped onto the porch, wrapping the thick robe tighter around his form as he glanced over the landscape. He'd been restless, unable to find a comfortable sleep, and decided to take a minute in the brisk cold to calm his nerves. It was having an oddly soothing effect. He was broken from his thoughts with McCree's voice calling to him from inside.

"Hanzo...? You okay...?" His voice was hoarse, weary from sleep.

Hanzo cursed silently, stepping back inside and quietly closing the door. He spoke softly, barely above a whisper as he headed into the lone bedroom.

"I am fine. Just a bit restless. Go back to sleep, Jesse..."

McCree yawned, his eyes still closed as he rolled to his side. "Hard to do that in a lonely bed, darlin'..."

Hanzo chuckled softly, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. He reached down to remove his prosthetics, the cold from the snow seeping into the metal and piercing his thigh. He paused as he felt a warm arm slide around his waist. He placed his hand over McCree's arm, rubbing it softly as he finished detaching both prosthetics. "You are insufferable..." He spoke fondly, laughing a bit. He shifted to lay, facing McCree to press into his warmth. McCree's arm stayed around him, tightening once Hanzo was settled.

Hanzo pressed a gentle kiss against McCree's collarbone as he pulled the blanket around them both. His restlessness had settled and he found comfort in McCree to fall quickly asleep, content, and bathed in the glow of the light from the full moon.


End file.
